Wearable devices and other peripheral user electronics are becoming more and more popular. Some of such devices may track the physical activity of a user using biometric sensors and/or motion detection devices. Additionally, these peripheral devices are typically smaller and more portable than traditional consumer electronics. Many of these activity tracking devices, however, are not typically worn by users except while exercising. But, as these devices become more user friendly and continue to add new functionality, more and more users may be wearing such devices throughout an entire day and relying on them for more than just activity tracking. Such devices may need to provide more relevant messages.